1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly, to a paper inputting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an image forming device, such as a printer, a scanner, or a copier, includes a paper inputting unit, which receives sheets of paper and sequentially feeds the sheets of paper. The paper inputting unit may include a stop plate including a front part and a back part. The front part is attached to the back part by or with rubber damping element. A vibrating means is attached to the front part and the back part of the stop plate. However, the rubber damping element may become worn and loose, and take-ups of the sheets of paper may become unreliable. Therefore, there is room in the art for improvement.